The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia farinacea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G13592’.
The new Salvia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Salvia plants with large flowers, long flowering period and good garden performance.
The new Salvia plant originated from an open-pollination in August, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Salvia farinacea identified as code number 13721, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Salvia farinacea, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on May 15, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative terminal cuttings in Bellefonte, Pa., since Oct. 21, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.